Playing With Fire
by fembuck
Summary: A picture of Bellatrix appearing in the Daily Prophet after her escape from Azkaban makes Molly remember some things she would rather not.  BellatrixMolly, femslash, femmeslash


**Title:** Playing With Fire  
**Author:** Janine  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Pairing:** Bellatrix/Molly  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** very mild breath play  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them  
**Summary:** A picture of Bellatrix appearing in the Daily Prophet after her escape from Azkaban makes Molly remember some things she would rather not. 

-----

Molly stared down at the photo on the front page of the Daily Prophet, her stomach rolling as it had for the past two decades every time she saw the face that was staring back up at her from the muddy brown page of the paper.

_"Be or be with?"_

Molly looked up startled, her back tensing as her eyes focused on the girl who had spoken to her. She blinked rapidly and shifted nervously on the patch of grass she was seated on. She was not a wallflower or a push over by any means of the imagination, and while she wasn't as terrified as Bellatrix as some of the other girls and boys were, the raven haired beauty did inspire a certain unease in her.

"Excuse me?" Molly asked softly, cursing the timidity she could hear in her voice.

"You've been staring at me again, Prewett," Bellatrix responded moving slightly to the side, her body completely blotting out the sun that had been shining on Molly, lording over the redhead like some dark, ancient goddess. "Didn't your Blood Trash parents teach you that it's rude to stare?"

Molly's eyes narrowed and she turned her head to look up at Bellatrix defiantly, the insult to her family removing the caution with which she had begun to converse with the other girl.

"They did," Molly responded meeting Bellatrix's gaze. "They also taught me how to avoid dressing like a Bulgarian whore, which is a lesson your parents with all their refinement seem to have neglected."

"Ah," Bellatrix replied her lips curving up into a smile that made Molly uneasy once again. "So you have been looking," the dark beauty continued smugly as she inched her robes further up her thigh. "Mm," she went on biting her lip her expression coldly playful. "I guess I don't have to ask if you like what you see."

Molly ripped her eyes away from the expanse of thigh that had attracted her gaze when Bellatrix began to hitch up her robes.

"Actually, I'm not nearly as impressed with you as you are with yourself," Molly responded looking up at Bellatrix again determined not to balk in the face of her roving gaze. To look ashamed or guilty would only make things worse. "It's just somewhat hard to ignore the Whore of Babylon doing a striptease in front of you."

Bellatrix gazed down at her silently for a long moment after she finished speaking. Molly would have described her expression as icy except for the fact that her eyes were practically crackling with some emotion that Molly couldn't quite identify.

"You've got a wicked tongue, Prewett," Bellatrix drawled finally crouching down in front of Molly, her eyes never leaving the redhead's as she moved. "You should use it with more discretion," her voice was a silky serpentine hiss worthy of a Slytherin. "It might get you in trouble one day," Bellatrix went on resting one knee on the grass beside Molly's leg as she leaned in towards her. "Perhaps, even today," the dark haired girl whispered her lips so close to Molly's ear that she could feel the warmth of her breath on her skin.

Molly shivered; her heart triple hammering in her chest. It wasn't cold out and she hadn't sprinted anywhere, which meant that Molly was going to pay absolutely no attention to her body because she didn't want to even think about hypothetically entertaining the idea of contemplating what her reaction to Bellatrix's words and closeness could mean.

Molly shivered again.

Bellatrix smiled and leaned back finally giving the redhead room to breath.

"Definitely 'be with'," the raven haired witch murmured as she slowly stood, Molly's eyes drawn to her sleek movements even though she willed them to look away.

"More like 'disgusted with', in every way," Molly responded as Bellatrix straightened up, but the words sounded weak even to her own ears.

Bellatrix simply gazed down at her impassively for a second and then turned on her heel walking away without further comment. She didn't need to after all. They both knew that if the conversation had been a battle, she had won.

Molly dropped the paper back onto the table top as if burned and stood on shaky legs, stopping to rest her hand on the top of the table for a moment before she made her way into the kitchen.

There were dishes to clean.

She would clean the dishes.

_Molly gasped pressing herself against the cool stone of the dungeon wall her hand flying to cover her heart as it thumped beneath her breast._

"Are you insane?" Molly finally whispered harshly as she glared at the dark beauty now standing in front of her. Bellatrix had nearly startled her to death by sneaking up behind her and running her finger up her back moments before.

"Some people say so," Bellatrix responded quirking her head to the side to study Molly for a moment before she smiled in a most unsettling way.

Molly watched Bellatrix watch her and cursed the midnight craving for spice bread that had made her think sneaking down to the kitchens - where no one could hear her scream - in the middle of the night was a good idea.

"What are you doing down here?" Molly asked her hand finally falling away from her chest as she glared at the other girl.

"Stalking you," Bellatrix responded easily her smile never fading. "Romantic isn't it?" the dark beauty went on a moment later breaking their gaze to glance around her at the damp dungeon walls and cold cement floor illuminated by the sinister glow of torches. "It's so … private," Bellatrix continued her voice barely a whisper as her eyes locked on Molly's again.

Molly blinked, frozen in place by Bellatrix's gaze wanting to turn away but compelled to keep looking.

"What?" Bellatrix asked her lips curving up cruelly. "No funny retort, this time?" she asked taking a step towards Molly invading her personal space again as she had earlier that day.

Molly opened her mouth hoping that something funny would come to her. "No," she said a few seconds later pressing herself more tightly against the wall as Bellatrix advanced again.

"Is it because you're scared?" Bellatrix inquired with mocking concern her head cocking to the side again as she gazed at Molly keenly. "Do I scare you?"

She was older than Bellatrix, she had more training by two years, and in any other circumstance she would have railed against the brunette's arrogance. But alone with Bellatrix in the dungeon in the middle of the night as the girl studied her like an insect or a pet that had been taught how to do a particularly interesting trick, her wand on lying somewhere in the tangle of sheets on her bed, she was scared of the other girl.

"Yes," Molly responded suspecting that Bellatrix already knew the answer and that confirming it would make her happy.

"So you do have some sense," Bellatrix replied a smile quickly appearing on her face and then disappearing just as suddenly. "I was beginning to wonder after our little chat this afternoon."

"Sorry," Molly murmured no longer concerned with keeping up appearances. She just wanted to get out of the dungeon as soon as humanly possibly, preferably with all of her parts where they should be and in working order.

Bellatrix smiled again and for a second Molly was certain that it was real.

"Thank you," Bellatrix murmured taking a step closer to Molly so that their bodies were scant centimeters apart, so close that Molly could feel the heat emanating from the other girl's body. "I forgive you," Bellatrix continued benevolently as she leaned into Molly's body. "I can be quite reasonable, you see," the dark beauty went on, her lips brushing against Molly's ear. "Not often," she continued smiling, "but sometimes," she finished her tongue sneaking out from between her lips to lick along the edge of Molly's ear.

Molly breathed in deeply, her body trembling minutely against Bellatrix's, her lips parting as if to speak though no words came out.

"Have you ever held your palm over an open flame?" Bellatrix asked softly before nuzzling her head against Molly's, her lips brushing against the redhead's ear again a second later, moving downwards until she could suck the lobe into her mouth.

Molly exhaled deeply, her stomach muscles tightening as she struggled and failed to keep her breath even.

"I asked you a question," Bellatrix said when Molly didn't respond, a steely edge to her voice as her teeth griped Molly's ear lobe warningly. The touch didn't hurt, but the implication was there that Bellatrix could make it hurt a lot very quickly.

"Yes," Molly answered shakily, her eyes fluttering as Bellatrix's teeth unclamped and her tongue swirled around her earlobe.

"Did you wait until it began to hurt?" Bellatrix asked finally releasing Molly's earlobe though she didn't back away from the redhead in any other way.

Molly nodded and in the flickering torchlight she could just make out a flash of white as Bellatrix grinned before she angled her head down and pressed her lips against Molly's neck.

"Why did you do that?" Bellatrix asked quietly, her voice muffled by Molly's neck. The redhead heard the question however, and not wanting Bellatrix to start chewing on her jugular like she had done with her ear, answered immediately.

"I don't know. Curiosity I guess, I just wanted to see how long I could hold out. Or maybe the danger, doing something that you know could hurt but you're just compelled to anyway because you want to know, you just need to know … what it's like, what it feels like … to burn," Molly responded her voice quivering as Bellatrix rubbed her whole body against her, up and down like a giant tabby cat as she spoke.

"Did you like playing with fire?" Bellatrix asked as she tilted her head up and bit at the underside of Molly's chin. "Of course you did," she continued before Molly could speak. "You felt alive, you tingled, your heart thundered in your chest as you watched the flame reach for you like a lover," the raven haired girl went on licking at Molly's jaw. "And when the flame touched you, you sighed with pleasure at the pain because for a moment you were connected to it, to the raw, endless potential of that flame and it awed you, before it scared you away."

Molly arched forward unconsciously, her head turning in Bellatrix's direction.

"Did you know that," Bellatrix began quietly, "Bellatrix is a star? A giant ball of fire where the potential of that flame is realized exponentially, devouring and feeding itself over and over again," she continued placing her hands on Molly's hips pressing the redhead against the wall. "Can you feel the fire inside of me?" Bellatrix asked her voice quivering intensely. "Do you wonder if you'll be burned?"

"No," Molly breathed out raggedly. "I know I will."

"Why were you watching me?" Bellatrix asked pushing her hips into Molly's pelvis as her teeth scrapped along her cheek.

"I couldn't … not," Molly breathed out her tone shaky and confused as she realized the truth of her words, the compulsion she had felt to watch Bellatrix who was so different from herself and everyone she had ever known, whose presence was almost elemental. Dark, dangerous and completely and utterly fascinating.

Bellatrix purred.

She had thought so.

Molly gasped drawing her finger up to her mouth, sucking on the digit as she stared at the shards of broken glass that littered her sink, tiny droplets of red sprinkled on top of them.

Looking away from the mess, Molly turned towards the kitchen table staring over at the brown pages on its surface as the coppery taste of blood filled her mouth.

Molly drew her finger out of her mouth and lifted her wand. There were things she could control and things she couldn't. The mess in the sink was one of the things she could control so she would concentrate on that.

_Molly shut her eyes tightly as she felt Bellatrix's hand move under her nightgown and begin to trail slowly but steadily up her leg._

Her heart was beating madly beneath her breast and she was trembling constantly, a fine sheen of sweet beginning to form on her brow as her skin tingled everywhere Bellatrix's body was in contact with hers, her skin burning everywhere Bellatrix's fingers and lips touched her.

Her brain screamed at her to do something as she felt Bellatrix's fingers brush against soft, very damp hair between her thighs. She never wore knickers to bed, and hadn't wanted to bother with them just to get a midnight snack. And now Bellatrix was touching her where no one had explored besides herself, and the part of her that was still capable of logical thought implored her to make it stop. But the animal side of her, the primal side driven by instinct and desire was in change and she spread her legs further apart making it easier for Bellatrix to touch her.

She needed to know, what it was like, to feel someone inside of her, to feel that heat building inside of her and see it reflected in someone else's eyes. She wanted it to be Bellatrix, to feel her heat, her power, her passion, her intensity. She wanted to feel her fire. She wanted to burn.

Molly gasped as she felt Bellatrix push inside of her, Bellatrix's tongue entering her mouth as she did, kissing her hungrily, her mouth open and relentless as if she was trying to devour her.

And then Molly felt the fingers inside of her begin to move, her hips bucking, arching into Bellatrix's hand as that finger, and then two began to make her gasp and moan.

Sounds began to echo throughout the corridor that she had never heard before yet somehow knew were coming from her. Desperate sounds, base sounds, cries and moans, nonsensical pleas, and a wet slapping that she also knew was coming her that made her feel deeply ashamed and incredibly excited.

Molly's hand shot up as she felt Bellatrix's free hand clamp over her nose and mouth, her fingers curling around the raven haired girls wrist, her eyes opening to find Bellatrix staring directly at her, her blue eyes seeming almost black in the poor lighting of the dungeons, her unblinking intense gaze contrasting powerfully with the impassively inquisitive tilt of her head in a way that made Molly throb and clench and thrust.

Molly could feel Bellatrix's knuckles slamming against her with every thrust of the brunette's fingers and she thought that it should hurt, that it probably did hurt but she was beyond being able to feel it. She was beginning to have trouble breathing. Her head spun. Everything inside of her crackled, beads of sweat dripped off of her as if the sun were beating down on her from directly above, her skin burned and something tight and powerful began to uncurl inside of her until colours exploded behind her closed eyes and her hips bucked uncontrollably, the back of her head scrapping against the wall behind her as her eyes stared unseeing at the cavernous ceiling above her, Bellatrix whispering "burn" over and over again into her ear.

Molly rested her hands on the edge of the sink, her head bowed down as she took in a slow, fortifying breath.

Releasing the edge of the counter Molly turned slowly, her eyes gravitating towards the kitchen table once more.

Slowly she moved towards the table, a shaky hand reaching out to grasp the copy of the Daily Prophet she had abandoned earlier, Bellatrix Lestrange's gaunt face staring up at her fanatically, her gaze so intense that Molly was almost surprised it didn't set fire to the paper.

Even after more than a decade in Azkaban Bellatrix was still burning like a star consuming everything within sight, an elemental force daring you to challenge her, to defy her, to put yourself against raw, uncontained energy and see if you'll burn.

_Molly slipped down the walls onto her knees, her body still trembling with aftershocks._

Bellatrix reached down running her fingers through her hair almost tenderly for a few moments until Molly regained some of her strength.

"Did you know that there are people who worship the sun?" Bellatrix asked gazing down at Molly as the hand that wasn't still running through the redhead's hair reached for her robes and began to drag them up her thighs as she had done earlier in the day, only this time she didn't stop.

Molly stared at the neatly trimmed patch of dark hair between Bellatrix's legs. She knew exactly how the other girl wanted her to 'worship' her.

"I don't know how to," Molly began chewing on her bottom lip, her eyes trained between Bellatrix's legs, her head tilting forward even as she spoke.

"Submission comes naturally to most people," Bellatrix replied tightening the hold she had on Molly's hair, dragging the girls head the remaining distance to her sex. "Appease me."

Molly's tongue escaped her lips, dipping between the other girls legs, her eyes closing as she made her offering to the sun.

Molly tossed the paper into the rubbish bin and made her way back to her dirty dishes.

She was no longer fascinated by playing with fire.

The End


End file.
